


Just Say Yes

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bliss (Far Cry), F/M, Finger Sucking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Shameless Smut, Sins, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: John had captured the Deputy, he brought them to his bunker and tries to make them atone for their sins.Smuuuuut ensues...lol





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I love Far Cry 5 <3
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos <<33

John's bunker was very large, every sound would echo off the concrete walls, no matter how little they were, they'd always be amplified by the damn walls, Peggies roamed the halls, either singing to themselves or reading a copy of the book of Joseph.

The Deputy had been captured a few hours ago, at 2 AM, when they were leaving the Spread Eagle bar in Falls End, they were too busy trying not to fall on their ass that they didn't see the Peggie sniper shoot them with a damn bliss bullet, Rook went out like a light.

Their weapons were taken from them, including the little pocket knife they kept in the waistband of their underwear, the Deputy's wrists are bound to the arms of a solid wodden chair that didn't have any wheels this time.

Rook's shirt was missing, a litany of scratches and bruises cascades all across their back, arms, chest and stomach. No doubt even more were below the belt, luckily no Peggie decided to have a look for themselves.

Rook was slumped forward in the chair, softly mumbling words that are too jumbled together to make out, there is some sort of 'necklace' tied around their neck, a small vile sits in the middle of their chest with a green mist coming from it, flooding the Deputy's senses.

As they slowly start waking up, they feel tired and sedated but also strangely happy, "W-What..where am I?" They croak , echoing footsteps are heard a moment later, "Ah Deputy, your finally awake, About time you wake up."

Dress shoes apear in Rook's field of vision, they try their best to lift their head but to no avail it still hangs in place, John sees their struggle and grabs their chin roughly and holds it up so he could see their face. "Have you decided to atone for your sins, Deputy?"

Rook's eyes flutter open to see John's face a few feet from theirs, the Deputy opens their mouth to respond but is interrupted by John's thumb invading their mouth, they dont know why they like it, they should hate this, they should scream and yell and bite him but it feels and tastes so good. So Rook's decides to swipe their tongue against John's thumb.

John smirks as Rook's face gets red, his pant's get tighter as they close their eyes and moan his name, Dep closes their mouth as well and starts sucking on johns thumb. They Whine and moan as a burning heat pools at the pit of their stomach, they have to rub their legs together to try an create some friction, John's eyes flicker between Rook's face and their crotch.

He pulls his thumb out of their mouth and trails it along their lips, 

"Just say yes, Deputy."

Rook looks up at John again, drool spilling from the corners of their mouth, without a second thought they say,

"Yes."

John smiled at the Deputy's response, "YES! Yes! THAT is what I'm talking about, the faster you admit to your sins, the more painless your atonement will be, Deputy." He pets their hair softly, he laughs a little when Rook leaned into his touch.

Hudson screamed through her tape covered mouth, struggling violently. John furrowed his brows and growled, he turned around to snap at Hudson. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR YOULL BE GUTTED LIKE A FUCKIN FISH AND YOUR FUCKING ENTRAILS WILL BE HUNG AROUND THE GODDAMN ROOM LIKE FUCKING CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!"

Rook gasped softly when John shouted, they moaned a little and leaned forward, placing their head on John's hip. Surprised by the sudden thump against his hip he looked down to see the Deputy nuzzling his side.

He brings his hand down to cradle the side of their jaw and rubs his thumb against their cheek, "Marcus, bring the sinner back to her room." Marcus the Peggie walked over to Hudson "You got it, Boss." He said and rolled her out of the room, leaving the Deputy and John alone.

What could go wrong?

John turned back towards the Deputy as Hudson continues to scream while shes rolled out of the room behind him, Rook nuzzles John's crotch. He smiles at their eagerness, John starts petting their hair again "I'm going to cast out your sins. The sin of lust, the sin of wrath, open your heart to me so that I can fill the emptiness inside you."

Rook laughs at the innuendo, John holds their head up so he could undo his belt and zipper, he made Rook lean back so he had enough room to cut the ropes holding their wrists and ankles down.

"Stand up darlin'." He helps them stand up and walks them over to the work shop table thats off to the side of the room then bent them over it, running his hands all over their back while pressing his crotch into their ass.

He reached around to their front, rubbing their crotch to tease them before he unbuttoned their pants and pulled it down along with their underwear, John leaned down to pepper kisses all over their bruised and cut back.  
He pauses for a moment to grab a lube packet out of his pocket, he held it with his teeth for a moment to pull out his half hard leaking cock.

He rips the packet open with his teeth and squeezes out its contents onto his cock, he threw the packet somewhere behind him and grippes his length, he began to stroke it for a moment to fully lube up his member, he thumbed Rooks entrance then pushes a finger into their hole. The Deputy moans at the intrusion, "M-More, please John, Feels so good.".

John smiles, he inserts 3 fingers a split second later and starts stretching their hole with barely any care, lecherous moans filled the concrete room. The sound bounced of the walls and echoed throughout the bunker, the Peggies that occupied John's bunker dared not to talk about what was happening to the junior Deputy. For they fear the wrath of the youngest of the Seed brothers.

John took out his fingers and filled Rooks entrance with his cock instead, he moans at the feeling of Rook clenching around him. "Relax Deputy, I wont hurt you too bad." He grinned as Rook growls softly at his comment, he began thrusting in an out of them, he's gripping the back of their neck with his left hand and his other was holding onto their hip like it was a life preserver and he was about to drown.

He fucked them with reckless abandon, not stoping till both of them cum.  
About 3 minutes later he hauled them up and held them against his chest, his arm wrapped around their waist to steady them, his free hand grips their throat. Strangled cries left the Deputy as John continued hammering into them mercilessly. 

A single bite from John had sent the Deputy over the edge, John was pushed over the edge as well when Rook clenched their hole causing John's cock to spasm and fill Rook with his cum. John's other arm joined the one that was still encircling Rooks waist, they stayed like that till they had calmed down.

John was the first to let go, he pulled out and wiped off his cock with the wet rag, then pulled up his pants and rearranged his clothes. Rook stood there completely still as they fly in on clouds of ecstasy, swaying slightly, John looked over and scoffed when he noticed they were still in a daze. He reached over and wiped them off with the wet rag that was previously sitting in the aluminium bowl of water, after that he pulled up their underwear and pants, buttoning an zipping it quietly.

Rook's head lolled from side to side as a stupid grin slipped onto their face, they entangled their arms around John's waist in a half ass attempt at a hug.  
They buried their face into his neck all while still drooling on everything, John wasnt gonna lie he was a little suprised by the hug but that didn't stop him from returning the hug. 

He started to rub the Deputy's back in a soothing manner while thinking about if he should go and ask Faith if the Angels drool this much.


End file.
